Tomorrow's Always Another Day
by SeitenTaiseiSonGoku
Summary: A Gaiden fic. GokuxKonzen, KenrenxTenpou. Some amusing plots ensue. Like animals in closets... (Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki.) 3rd chappie up! FINISHED
1. Chapter 1: Animals In the Closet?

**Tomorrow's Always Another Day**

**By: Shindou Shuuichi**

Goku bounded down the hallways, looking for his Sun, Konzen Douji. The path twisted and turned, monks scattered about. Goku was running so fast, he almost ran into some of them. Right when he thought he saw Konzen, he jumped into the outstretched arms of his Sun, which wrapped around him tightly. Or so he thought. He stared at the clothing the person was wearing. A black cape..? He looked up, to see Kenren.

"Hah, I got you now, monkey," Kenren grinned.

"Ken…Nii-chan? Where's Konzen?" Goku asked.

"Oh, that prick? He's in his office. I was just about to take you to him," Kenren explained.

"Why?"

"Because you obviously did something to get Goldilocks mad."

"I did?"

"I guess so. Now move your ass, or he'll get even more pissed."

"…Kennii-chan?"

"What?"

"…Can you let go of me?"

**In Konzen's Office**

Goku shyly walked into Konzen's office. He looked around, and found him, sitting at his desk; filing papers, looking awfully angry…

"Konzen? I'm here…" Goku said in a squeaky voice.

Konzen looked up from his paperwork. His frown seemed to deepen, if possible.

"About time," he grunted.

"What do you need?"

"Some of the people here are complaining about how you keep bringing…_Pets _into the temple; then you hide them in Boyou's closet."

"Oh…THOSE pets…But they're only little doggies! They can't hurt anyone!"

"Yes, but aren't there MORE than just dogs?"

"Uh…Yes…Th-there's a snake or two…"

**In Tenpou's Office**

"Oi, Tenpou!"

Tenpou looked up from his work. Kenren? At this late hour? Well, anything was possible…

"Come in!"

Kenren sauntered in, sighing. He ran a hand through his sleek black hair, and sat down on Tenpou's desk.

"What's wrong? How come you're here so late?" Tenpou questioned.

"That stupid monkey got in trouble again," Kenren moaned, "and **I **always have to find him."

"Goku? Why…What did he do this time?"

"He's been putting animals into Boyou's closet. Goldilocks found out, and both Boyou and Konzen are pissed."

Tenpou sighed. Animals? What will Goku think of next? The field marshal didn't even want to find out. Gensui rubbed his temples, exasperated.

"And WHAT exactly are we supposed to do about it?" he asked.

Kenren thought about this for a moment, then grinned. "Hey…I have a plan to stop Goku's antics AND keep both Goldilocks and Goku busy," he said with a glint in his deep blue eyes.

Tenpou stared at him, a questioning look on his face.

**In Konzen's Office**

Goku bowed to Boyou, and picked every animal up from foxes, birds, cats, dogs, snakes, monkeys, and even a small pony from the closet. He dragged them all outside, feeling ashamed, and then after coming back in bowed once again to Boyou.

"I'm sorry he caused you so much trouble," Konzen said stiffly.

"It's fine. Just make sure the brat doesn't do it again."

"I'll see to it that he doesn't."

"Good, thank you." Boyou bowed, and took his leave.

After he had left and closed the door, Konzen glared at Goku. Goku shrank back in apology, sitting on the bed.

"I can't believe you did that! Then I made a fool of myself by stooping so low as to bow to someone like him!" Konzen glowered.

"I'm really sorry, Konzen! I didn't mean to! The animals looked like they needed a home, so I brought them here!"

"Just because they LOOK like they need a home, doesn't mean they DO! Animals are SUPPOSED to be in the wild. Especially **ponies**!"

"But…"

"No buts. Get your ass in bed and go the fuck to sleep."

Goku whimpered, and got under the covers with his tail between his legs.


	2. Chapter 2: The Plan

**The next day, in the hallway outside of Tenpou's Office**

Poor little Goku was sitting down, back against the wall, knees held up to his chest, tears in his golden eyes. Tenpou, who had been ready to go down to Kenren's office for a break, noticed the depressed little saru and kneeled down beside him.

"Is there something wrong, Goku?" Tenpou asked, his voice full of worry.

Goku looked up at him with the saddest look Tenpou had ever seen, which made him feel guilty. "Tenpii…Konzen didn't like the pets I hid in Boyou's closet."

"He didn't? Oh…Well, you see, Goku, most animals are not supposed to be kept inside."

"But they looked like they needed a home!"

"I'm sure they did, but I'm also sure Konzen told you this; just because they LOOK like they need a home, doesn't mean they DO."

Goku stared at his feet and sighed. Everyone was against him this week. He wondered why. Then, his eyes lit up and he smiled. Since Konzen was so grumpy all the time, maybe…Maybe he could plan a surprise for him! In his office, Konzen sneezed.

"Ah, Tenpii, I need to go find Kennii-chan for help!" Goku said, jumping to his feet.

"Is that so? Well, I hope you get the information you need." Tenpou smiled, afraid of what Goku's plan might be.

"Bye-bye, Tenpii!" Goku shouted as he hurried to Kenren's office. Problem was, Kenren wasn't in his office… (A/N: Heehee…)

"OOF!" Kenren had been on his way to Tenpou's office to see what was up, when _everyone's_ favorite saru (AN: Even the monks'! XD) came out of nowhere, knocking them both to the ground.

"What the hell!" Kenren spat as he sat up, to find Goku sprawled out on top of him.

"Oh! Kennii-chan! I was looking for you," Goku smiled.

"Well, you found me…" The general growled. "What do you want?"

"Well…I was wondering, could you help me prepare a surprise for Konzen?"

"Surprise? What kind of surprise?"

"I don't know. Anything!"

"Hmm…Well…How about this…" Kenren leaned forward and whispered something in Goku's ear; pulling back, grinning.

"Okay! Wait…What does that mean?"

"It means…" He leaned forward again, whispered something, and pulled back.

"Ohh…Okay! Thanks, Kennii-chan!"

"Anytime, kiddo. Now, get off me so I can go see Tenpou."

"Kay! See ya!" Goku rose from lying on the floor with Kenren and raced back to his Sun's office.

"Sheesh…Little brat…" Kenren chuckled, getting off the floor himself; this time almost bumping into Tenpou.

"Whoa! Where did you come from!" Kenren yelled, taking a step back.

"Why, just around the corner, I believe." Tenpou stated, pushing up his glasses.

Kenren rolled his eyes. He _hated_ it when Tenpou was like that.

"Well, Mr. Point-out-the-obvious-a lot, what did you want?"

"I just wanted to hang out. I finished my paperwork," Tenpou sighed.

"'Hang out'?" Kenren snorted. "That sound so funny coming from you!" He burst out laughing. Tenpou's cheeks flushed with embarrassment, and he pushed a laughing Kenren into his office, following, and closing the door behind him.

**In Kenren's Office**

Kenren was still chuckling when he sat down. Tenpou sighed in exasperation, and sat down as well.

"What did Goku want to talk to you about?" Tenpou asked as if nothing happened to make Kenren laugh that hard.

"The little squirt wanted to surprise Konzen," Kenren grinned after regaining his composure.

"A surprise?"

"Yeah. Something to make Goldilocks less grumpy or something," Kenren explained.

"What did you tell him?" Tenpou eyed the general suspiciously.

"Oh…You'll find out." Kenren said, "It's part of my plan to stop Goku's antics and keep both of them busy."

Once again, Tenpou found himself staring at Kenren in wonder.


	3. Chapter 3: The suprise?

In Konzen's Office

Goku was sitting on the bed, quieter than usual, occasionally glancing at the clock, fidgeting. Konzen looked at Goku suspiciously. What was he planning? Why did he keep looking at the clock? He wanted to find out.

"Goku…What are you doing?"

"N-nothing," Goku stuttered.

"Then where are you going?"

"Nowhere."

"Why do you keep looking at the clock then?"

"I-I'm not."

"You are."

Just when the clock struck 9 o' clock PM, Kenren barged in. He walked over to Konzen's desk and slammed his hands down on it.

"Hey, Goldilocks, Tenpou needs ya."

"Well, tell him that I'll be there in a minute."

Goku jumped up from the bed and ran over to his Sun.

"Ne, Konzen, you have to come now!"

"Oh, do I? And why is that?"

"Um…Well…It's urgent!"

"Urgent? Where'd you learn a big word like that, Goku?"

"Tenpou. But you hafta hurry!"

To this Konzen quirked an eyebrow. "Have to? I don't have to anything."

Then, Goku did his irresistible pout. Konzen crumbled.

"Fine, but this better be good," he huffed, getting up.

"Yay! Kennii-chan, we gotta hurry! Konzen, you can catch up!" Goku cheered, rushing out.

"Heh. The brat's all excited now," Kenren snorted, and ran quickly after Goku.

Konzen growled and briskly walked after the two. When he reached Tenpou's office, it was completely dark. He then wondered if this was some kind of joke. His anger flared and he walked in.

If they're tricking me…I don't know what I'll do to them but I will do SOMETHING.

In Tenpou's Office

Just as he reached the inside of Tenpou's office, the lights suddenly flickered on and in a flurry of pink and gold, Konzen was tackled to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Konzen spat, sitting up; to see a little saru on top of him, dressed only in a big pink bow. Color rose in Konzen's cheeks, and he was at a loss of words.

Golden eyes shimmered as Goku beamed up at him.

"Do you like your present?" Kenren smirked, walking into the scene, hands in pockets.

"P-present? For what?" Konzen stuttered, cheeks flushed.

"Well…A present for being so kind to him!" Tenpou smiled, also strutting into the room.

"What the hell kind of occasion is that?"

"Ne, Konzen, you've taken care of me for so long, you need a present!"

"Ch'. Whatever. Let's go back to our room, Goku." There was a tiny hint of lust in Konzen's eyes as they both got up and walked straight back to Konzen's office.

"Well whaddaya know...They're finally gonna confess their love for each other!" Kenren laughed, grinning. "'Oh, Konzen, love me all night long! Wait, what does that mean? Oh well...do it anyway, Konzen!' 'Oh Goku...I'll do what ever you ask me to! I love you!' 'And I love you too!'" Kenren mimicked, raising his voice to act as Goku and lowering it to pose as Konzen.

Tenpou giggled. Taisho sure was an amusing man. If only he could confess his own love towards the general...No matter. He surely wouldn't have love returned to him, anyway. It wasn't very likely.

"Hey...Tenpou?" Kenren suddenly blushed, staring at the floor.

"Yes, Kenren?" Tenpou tilted his head, wondering why the general blushed.

"I know this sounds stupid, but...Tenpou, for the longest time, I've...loved you."

The field marshal could not believe his ears. Did...Did Taisho just say he loved him? Since when? How, why? Tenpou could not find answers to these questions nor speak, so he responded by pulling the general into a quick kiss.

"Mmm..." Kenren wrapped his arms around Tenpou possessively, getting the message, and kissing him back.

Tenpou suddenly pulled away from the kiss. "Wh-what if someone finds out..?" He breathed.

Kenren looked at him for a moment, then grinned. "Tomorrow's always another day, isn't it?" He dipped down to catch another kiss, to which Tenpou happily obliged. The general was right, tomorrow is always another day.

Owari.

A/N: Whew...I finally finished it. Took me long enough. -sweatdrop- Anyway, thanks to all my readers out there and I love you all very much!


End file.
